Man pennich?
by Lacrima Draconis
Summary: Den Ring des Bösen vernichten ist eine Anspruchsvolle Aufgabe. Jedoch gibt es Dinge, die weitaus gefährlicher und grauenvoller sind als das. Wie zum Beispiel ... Eine Gameshow! [Kapitel 1: Wer wird Millionär?]


Disclaimer: Nix meins!  
  
Lacrima Draconis proudly presents:  
  
Man pennich? – Die Gameshow des Grauens!  
  
Folge 1: Wer wird Millionär?  
  
oder  
  
Über Verschwörungstheorien und Ziegen  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lacrima Draconis: Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen bei unserer wunderbaren Gameshow, die da heißt Wie war doch gleich die Frage goes Mittelerde!  
  
Stimme: Oder kurz: Man pennich?  
  
Lacrima: Äh, richtig. Meine Damen und Herren, ich darf Ihnen also vorstellen: Meinen treuen Assistenten und Quotenelben Gildor!!  
  
Gildor: Lei Lei!  
  
Lacrima: Äh, gut. Gildor, was hast du dir heute für ein Spiel ausgedacht?  
  
Gildor: Wir spielen . . .wir spielen . . . Wer wird Millionär?!  
  
Lacrima: Ein tolles Spiel!! Und dazu haben wir uns natürlich auch ein paar Opfe- äääh, glückliche Kandidaten eingeladen! Begrüßt mit mir, ohne sie jetzt näher aufzählen zu wollen, die Gefährten!!  
  
Gefährten: (setzten sich dem Publikum zuwinkend auf die für sie vorbereiteten Stühle)  
  
Lacrima: Guuuut. Dann wollen wir gleich mit der ersten Auswahlfrage beginnen. Bringe folgende Inschrift in die richtige Reihenfolge!  
  
a.) sie alle zu finden  
  
b.) und ewig zu binden  
  
c.) ein Ring sie zu knechten  
  
d.) ins Dunkel zu treiben  
  
- 20 Sekunden später -  
  
Lacrima: Na den Spruch haben wir doch alle irgendwo mal gehört! Er lautet natürlich:  
  
c.) ein Ring sie zu knechten  
  
a.) sie alle zu finden  
  
d.) ins Dunkel zu treiben  
  
b.) und ewig zu binden  
  
Lacrima: Tja, und wer hat es gewusst?  
  
[Leuchttafel]  
  
Aragorn – 15.32  
  
Boromir – 4.44 sec  
  
Frodo – 4.43 sec  
  
Gandalf – 5.00 sec  
  
Gimli – /  
  
Legolas – 18.73 sec  
  
Merry – /  
  
Pippin – /  
  
Sam – 20.00 sec  
  
Lacrima: Wow!! Das nenne ich eine knappe Entscheidung!  
  
Boromir: BETRUG!! Der Ring hat ihm doch eingesagt!!  
  
Ring: Hab ich nicht!!  
  
Boromir: Hast du wohl!!  
  
Frodo: Hat er nicht!!  
  
Gildor: RUUUUUUUUUUHEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Lacrima: (räusper) Danke, Gildor.  
  
Boromir: Aber er-  
  
Lacrima: Boromir, ich versichere dir, dass Frodo diese Frage durch sein eigenes Wissen beantworten konnte.  
  
Boromir: Hmpf. (schmoll)  
  
Frodo: Da hörst du's!! (Lacrima 100 Euro zusteck)  
  
Lacrima: Also Frodo, komm zu mir!  
  
Frodo und Lacrima: (setzten sich zum Pult in der Mitte)  
  
Lacrima: Mein erster Kandidat ist Frodo Beutlin aus dem Auenland.  
  
Frodo: Hallo.  
  
Lacrima: Ich habe gehört, dein Beruf ist Ringträger. Das ist ja schon ein etwas ungewöhnlicher Job, oder?  
  
Frodo: Ja, das könnte man so sagen.  
  
Lacrima: Dann wird es dich sicher freuen zu hören, dass du heute die Chance hast, eine Million . . . ähm . . . mit was bezahlt ihr überhaupt im Auenland?  
  
Frodo: Na ja, wir planen zwar eine Reform, jedoch führen wir im Moment noch Tauschgeschäfte durch.  
  
Lacrima: Tauschgeschäfte? Mit was?  
  
Frodo: Ziegen.  
  
Lacrima: Ziegen. Ähm . . . gut. Dann hast du heute die Chance, eine Million . . . Ziegen zu gewinnen.  
  
Frodo: JUCHHU!  
  
Lacrima: Ja, äh, also, gut. Fangen wir mit der ersten Frage an: Wen sollte man nie werfen?  
  
a.) einen Elben  
  
b.) einen Nazgul  
  
c.) einen Hobbit  
  
d.) einen Zwerg  
  
Frodo: Hmmm . . . also . . .  
  
Gimli: NIEMAND WIRFT EINEN-  
  
Gildor: RUHE!!  
  
Gimli: . . . 'tschuldigung.  
  
Frodo: Also na ja . . .  
  
Lacrima: Kannst du vielleicht etwas ausschließen?  
  
Frodo: Nun, einer meiner Cousins ist ziemlich oft aus irgendwelchen Bars geworfen worden, also insofern denke ich nicht, dass Hobbits das Geworfen werden so viel ausmacht.  
  
Lacrima: Mhm?  
  
Frodo: Und Elben . . . Elben sind ja so wahnsinnig multitalentierte Rassen. Die kann man bestimmt auch werfen.  
  
Legolas: OO!!!!  
  
Frodo: Einen Nazgul oder einen Zwerg . . . hmmm . . . .  
  
Lacrima: Jaaaaaa?  
  
Frodo: Also Zwerge, die sind ja recht klein und handlich. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass man die viel besser werfen kann, als so einen unförmigen Nazgul.  
  
Legolas: (grins)  
  
Gimli: --;;;;;;  
  
Frodo: Aber andererseits . . .  
  
Lacrima: Komm zum Punkt, Frodo.  
  
Frodo: Nein, ich denke ich bleibe bei b.) einen Nazgul.  
  
Lacrima: Sicher?  
  
Frodo: Ja.  
  
Lacrima: Ganz sicher?  
  
Frodo: Mhm.  
  
Lacrima: Wirklich, wirklich 100% sicher?  
  
Frodo: Doch, ja.  
  
Lacrima: (seufz) Also gut, wir loggen b.) einen Nazgul ein.  
  
Frodo: (nervös auf seinem Stuhl herumhüpf)  
  
Lacrima: Frodo, es tut mir ausgesprochen Leid, aber Antwort b.) ist falsch.  
  
Frodo: Was??  
  
Lacrima: Die richtige Antwort wäre gewesen d.) einen Zwerg.  
  
Frodo: Oh. Schade.  
  
Lacrima: So ein Saupech aber auch. Na ja, mach dir nichts draus, du bekommst von uns immerhin einen Trostpreis.  
  
Gildor: (überreich Frodo eine Ente)  
  
Frodo: Eine Ente???  
  
Ente: Quaaaak!  
  
Lacrima: (mit den Schultern zuck) Kleingeld.  
  
Frodo: (sich ins Publikum setz)  
  
Lacrima: Einer hin, Acht im Sinn. Kommen wir also gleich zur nächsten Auswahlfrage! Ordne folgende Kreaturen der Größe nach. Beginne mit der kleinsten.  
  
a.) Ork  
  
b.) Balrog  
  
c.) Uruk'hai  
  
d.) Blattlaus  
  
- 20 Sekunden später -  
  
Lacrima: Die Reihenfolge lautet:  
  
d.) Blattlaus  
  
a.) Ork  
  
c.) Uruk'hai  
  
d.) Balrog  
  
Lacrima: Und wer war am schnellsten?  
  
[Leuchttafel]  
  
Aragorn – /  
  
Boromir – /  
  
Gandalf – /  
  
Gimli – /  
  
Legolas – /  
  
Merry – /  
  
Pippin – /  
  
Sam – /  
  
Lacrima: NIEMAND???  
  
Merry: Was ist eine Plattmaus?  
  
Lacrima: BLATTLAUS!! (seufz) Na gut, dann also die Ersatzfrage; Bringe folgende Mengenangaben in die richtige Reihenfolge. Beginne bei der größten!  
  
a.) sehr wenig Lembas  
  
b.) viel Lembas  
  
c.) wenig Lembas  
  
d.) sehr viel Lembas  
  
- 20 Sekunden später -  
  
Lacrima: Die Lösung lautet natürlich:  
  
d.) sehr viel Lembas  
  
b.) viel Lembas  
  
c.) wenig Lembas  
  
a.) sehr wenig Lembas  
  
Lacrima: Und?  
  
[Leuchttafel]  
  
Aragorn – 13.22 sec  
  
Boromir – 2.12  
  
Gandalf – 6.00 sec  
  
Gimli – 17.59 sec  
  
Legolas – 5.01  
  
Merry – 11.23 sec  
  
Pippin – 11.23 sec  
  
Sam – 7.21 sec  
  
Lacrima: Na Gott sei Dank!!  
  
Legolas: WAAAAAAS????? ICH HÄTTE DER SCHNELLSTE SEIN SOLLEN!! ICH!! ICH!!  
  
Boromir: (Zunge rausstreck)  
  
Legolas: Grrrrrrr!  
  
Lacrima: Also also, auf auf!  
  
Boromir: (zum Pult geh und sich setz)  
  
Lacrima: Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache Freundchen, woher wusstest du das so schnell?  
  
Boromir: Tja, gut geraten ist halb gewonnen. (grins)  
  
Legolas: (schnaub) LASST MICH ZU IHM!! DEN MACH ICH FERTIG!!  
  
Gildor: (Legolas am Kragen halt) Platz! Aus! Sitz! Bööööööser Elb!  
  
Lacrima: Heh . . . heh . . . ääääh . . . ja. Boromir, du bist von Beruf Erbe des Stadthalterpostens in Minas Tirith, besuchst aber auch eine Abendschule. Welchen Kurs belegst du da genau?  
  
Boromir: Gondor – so werde auch ich König.  
  
Aragorn: (Augenbraue heb)  
  
Lacrima: Klingt ja sehr interessant. Bei diesem Unternehmen kannst du eine Million Ziegen auch sicher gut gebrauchen.  
  
Boromir: Natü- was??? Ziegen??? In Gondor zahlt man aber nicht mit Ziegen!!  
  
Lacrima: Sehe ich so aus, als würde mich das interessieren? Ich denke nicht. Also, Frage 1: Wen müsste eine Person, die kein Erbe Isildurs ist, theoretisch unauffällig beseitigen, um in weiterer Folge möglicherweise König von Gondor zu werden?  
  
a.) Frodo Beutlin  
  
b.) Elvis Presley  
  
c.) Lacrima Draconis  
  
d.) Aragorn, Erbe Isildurs  
  
Boromir: Eindeutig und ohne Zweifel d.) Aragorn  
  
Lacrima: Wir loggen es ein und . . . das ist korrekt!!  
  
Publikum: (applaudier)  
  
Aragorn: ((Die Antwort kam schnell. Ein bisschen zu schnell.))  
  
Lacrima: Gratuliere, Boromir. Damit hast du soeben 100 Ziegen gewonnen. Kommen wir deshalb gleich zur 200 Ziegen Frage: Welcher dieser Gegenstände eignet sich am besten zur Beseitigung eines Erben Isildurs?  
  
a.) Fruchtjoghurt  
  
b.) Wattestäbchen  
  
c.) Baumwollpullover  
  
d.) Schwert  
  
Boromir: Das ist abermals d.) Schwert  
  
Lacrima: Und das ist abermals richtig!!  
  
Publikum: (applaudier)  
  
Aragorn: . . . . . . . . .  
  
Lacrima: Und wo du gerade so schön in Fahrt bist, Frage 3: Welches Getränk wird von Erben Isildurs häufig getrunken, eignet sich also besonders gut für ein Vergiftungskomplott?  
  
a.) Apfelsaft  
  
b.) Mineralwasser  
  
c.) Pilsner  
  
d.) Kamillentee  
  
Aragorn: (gerade einen Schluck Wasser trink)  
  
Boromir: Definitiv Antwort b.) Mineralwasser  
  
Aragorn: PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!! (Wasser ausspuck)  
  
Gildor: (Aragorn mit einer Serviette abputz)  
  
Lacrima: Bist du dir sicher?  
  
Boromir: Absolut.  
  
Lacrima: Dann loggen wir es also ein. Und deine Antwort ist . . . wieder richtig!  
  
Publikum: (applaudier)  
  
Lacrima: Du scheinst dich auf diesem Gebiet ja ziemlich gut auszukennen.  
  
Boromir: WELCHES GEBIET???  
  
Lacrima: Äh . . . na Getränkekunde Mittelerdes, was denn sonst?  
  
Boromir: Oh. Ach so. Jaja. Hat mich schon als Kind fasziniert das . . . das, ähm . . . Trinken.  
  
Lacrima: Dacht ich's mir doch! Na wie auch immer, weiter mit der nächsten Frage und zugleich der ersten Gewinnstufe! Es geht um 500 Ziegen . . .  
  
- Einige Mordkomplottfragen später -  
  
Lacrima: Und der beste Ort einem Erben Isildurs aufzulauern ist natürlich eine dunkle Seitengasse in Bree, das ist schon wieder richtig!!  
  
Publikum: (APPLAUDIER!)  
  
Aragorn: (schwitzend in seinem Sessel sitz)  
  
Lacrima: Boromir, Boromir, ich bin beeindruckt! Ist dir klar, dass du nur mehr eine einzige Frage von einer Million Ziegen entfernt bist??  
  
Boromir: Öhm . . . ja?  
  
Lacrima: HERRLICH!! So souverän!! Das mag ich an Kandidaten! Aber gut, wollen wir dich in deinem Tatendrang nicht weiter aufhalten! Du stehst wie gesagt bei einer halben Million Ziegen und hast noch immer deinen Telefonjoker. Und die alles entscheidende Frage lautet: Ein Mordkomplott wird nie funktionieren, wenn man nicht die ultimative Schwäche seines Opfers kennt. Angenommen dieses Opfer ist ein Erbe Isildurs und seine ultimative Schwäche wäre eine schwere Allergie . . . gegen was wäre diese Allergie dann?  
  
a.) Warghaare  
  
b.) Hausstaub  
  
c.) Steinpilze  
  
d.) Ziegenmilch  
  
Boromir: Hmmm . . .  
  
Aragorn: (zitter)  
  
Boromir: Also . . .  
  
Aragorn: (an seinen Nägeln kau)  
  
Boromir: Ich muss sagen . . .  
  
Aragorn: (hyperventilier)  
  
Boromir: Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung.  
  
Aragorn: (aufspring) JUCHHU!!!!  
  
Gildor: Ahem!  
  
Aragorn: (sich setz) Sorry.  
  
Lacrima: Kein Problem, Boromir. Du hast ja immer noch einen Joker. Gibt es irgendwen, der dir dabei vielleicht helfen könnte?  
  
Boromir: Ja, ich habe da eine Bekannte, die sich mit solchen Dingen recht gut auskennt.  
  
Lacrima: Wen dürfen wir also anrufen?  
  
Boromir: Arwen Undomiel.  
  
Aragorn: OO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lacrima: Schön, dann verbinden wir dich jetzt mit der reizenden Lady aus dem Bruchtal.  
  
Telefon: KLINGEL!! KLINGEL!!  
  
Arwen: (abheb) Undomiel?  
  
Lacrima: Arwen, bist du's?  
  
Arwen: Ja, wer ist da?  
  
Lacrima: Lacrima Draconis von Man pennich?!  
  
Arwen: Ooooooh!!! Ich bin im Fernsehen!! PAPIPAPIPAPI!! Ich bin im Fernsehen!!  
  
Lacrima: Äh, ja. Arwen, dein Freund Boromir sitzt hier bei mir und ist knapp davor, eine Million Ziegen zu gewinnen.  
  
Arwen: Eine Million was??  
  
Lacrima: Ist ja nicht so wichtig. Jedenfalls gibt es da eine Frage, die er dir gerne stellen würde.  
  
Arwen: JA, ICH WILL!!!  
  
Aragorn: (DROP)  
  
Lacrima: Ähm, nein. Die Frage meinte ich eigentlich noch nicht. Pass auf, ich gebe dir jetzt Boromir und . . . ja, redet einfach mal miteinander.  
  
Boromir: Arwen?  
  
Arwen: Boooooriiii?  
  
Boromir: Hallo Arwen! Pass auf, folgende Frage: Ein Mordkomplott wird nie funktionieren, wenn man nicht die ultimative Schwäche seines Opfers kennt. Angenommen dieses Opfer ist ein Erbe Isildurs und seine ultimative Schwäche wäre eine schwere Allergie . . . gegen was wäre diese Allergie dann?  
  
a.) Warghaare  
  
b.) Hausstaub  
  
c.) Steinpilze  
  
d.) Ziegenmilch  
  
Arwen: Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, das ist-  
  
Aragorn: LAAALAAAAALAAAAAAALLAAAAAA!!!  
  
Gildor: RUHE!!! (ihm den Mund zuhalt)  
  
Arwen: Das ist Antwort d.) Ziegenmilch  
  
Boromir: Sicher?  
  
Arwen: Sicher.  
  
Boromir: Sicher Sicher?  
  
Arwen: Ganz sicher.  
  
Boromir: Tja, danke. Tschüss dann!  
  
Arwen: Und grüß Aragorn von mir!  
  
Boromir: (grins) Mach ich!  
  
Telefon: (aufgelegt werd)  
  
Lacrima: Tja.  
  
Boromir: Tja.  
  
Lacrima: Deine Antwort?  
  
Boromir: Da ich mich auf Arwen immer verlassen kann, nehme ich natürlich d.) Ziegenmilch.  
  
Lacrima: Das loggen wir doch glatt ein. Nun, Boromir. Jetzt geht es um alles oder nichts. Und ich kann dir sagen . . . . DIE ZIEGEN SIND DEIN!! D.) IST RICHTIG!!  
  
Publikum: (applaudier)  
  
Aragorn: (von seinem Sessel kipp)  
  
Lacrima: Boromir, ich bin einfach begeistert! Du hast quasi mühelos alle Fragen beantwortet und bist nun stolzer Besitzer von einer Million Ziegen. Jetzt frage ich mich natürlich; Was machst du mit den prachtvollen Tieren?  
  
Boromir: Also ich denke ich werde einige für mich behalten, einige unter den Bürgern Minas Tiriths verteilen und die restlichen meinem guten Freund Aragorn schenken.  
  
Aragorn: WEG VON MIR DÄMON!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! (aus dem Studio renn)  
  
Boromir: Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?  
  
Gildor: Nein, ähm . . . ich denke er ist einfach nur überwältigt von deiner Freundschaft und Großzügigkeit.  
  
Boromir: Ach so.  
  
Lacrima: Tja. Dann hätten wir das auch erledigt. Dankeschön, Boromir aus Gondor!!  
  
Publikum: (applaudier)  
  
Boromir: (sich ins Publikum setz)  
  
Lacrima: Und flugs geht es auch schon weiter mit dem nächsten Kandidaten, sprich der nächsten Auswahlfrage! Ordne diese Buchstaben so, dass sie einen Gegenstand ergeben, den man sowohl mähen als auch rauchen kann!  
  
a.) S  
  
b.) A  
  
c.) R  
  
d.) G  
  
- 20 Sekunden später -  
  
Lacrima: Wohlan, wie ist es euch ergangen?  
  
[Leuchttafel]  
  
Gandalf – 3.47  
  
Gimli – /  
  
Legolas – /  
  
Merry – 3.46  
  
Pippin – 3.45  
  
Sam – 3.50  
  
Lacrima: Meine Fresse, das nenne ich mal ein knappes Ergebnis! Dennoch gibt es einen Sieger, der da heißt: Pippin!!  
  
Pippin: Hä? Was? Wie?  
  
Lacrima: Öh, richtig. Gut, dass es gerade Zeit für eine kurze Werbepause wird, in der du dich vorbereiten kannst. Denn danach . . . bist du dran!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[Werbung]  
  
Lacrima: Kennen Sie das auch?  
  
Gildor: Sie haben Hunger?  
  
Lacrima: Und wollen etwas essen?  
  
Gildor: Aber weit und breit ist keine Nahrung in Sicht?  
  
Lacrima: Wir schaffen Abhilfe!  
  
Gildor: Bestellen Sie sofort und ohne zu zögern;  
  
Lacrima und Gildor: LEBENSMITTEL!  
  
Lacrima: Ja, Lebensmittel können auch Ihren Hunger vernichten!  
  
Gildor: Und wenn Sie in den nächsten 30 Minuten bestellen erhalten Sie gratis;  
  
Lacrima und Gildor: GETRÄNKE!  
  
Gildor: Getränke – das beste Mittel gegen Durst!  
  
Lacrima: Eliminieren auch Sie Hunger und Durst für immer;  
  
Lacrima und Gildor: MIT LEBENSMITTELN UND GETRÄNKEN!!  
  
[Werbung Ende]  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lacrima: Und da sind wir auch schon wieder mit der nächsten Runde und dem nächsten Kandidaten, Peregrin Tuk!  
  
Pippin: (wink)  
  
Lacrima: Du als Hobbit kannst mit einer Million Ziegen doch bestimmt viel anfangen, oder?  
  
Pippin: Na ungelegen kommen sie mir nicht.  
  
Lacrima: Dacht ich's mir doch! Tja, dann frisch und munter auf zur ersten Frage! Wenn Brautkleid Brautkleid bleibt, was bleibt dann Blaukraut?  
  
a.) essbar  
  
b.) Blaukleid  
  
c.) Blaukraut  
  
d.) Brautklaut  
  
Pippin: Ähm . . . ich möchte das Publikum befragen.  
  
Lacrima: Sicher? Ich meine, willst du nicht vielleicht ein bisschen darüber nachdenken?  
  
Pippin: Öh . . . also . . .  
  
Lacrima: Kannst du vielleicht etwas ausschließen?  
  
Pippin: Hmmm . . . na ja . . . also meine Mutter hat dieses Zeug mal gekocht und das war wirklich alles andere als essbar.  
  
Lacrima: Und das von einem Hobbit. Hm, ich denke das schließt a.) wirklich eindeutig aus, oder?  
  
Pippin: Ja schon, aber der Rest . . . also ich weiß nicht . . .  
  
Lacrima: Ich denke dann ist der Publikumsjoker wohl doch am besten. Sollen wir ihn also nehmen?  
  
Pippin: Bitte.  
  
Lacrima: Also, also, also. Was sagt das Publikum zu dieser kulinarischen Aufgabe?  
  
- 20 Sekunden später -  
  
Lacrima: Das Ergebnis lautet:  
  
a.) essbar – 1 Prozent  
  
b.) Blaukleid – 23 Prozent  
  
c.) Blaukraut – 71 Prozent  
  
d.) Brautklaut – 5 Prozent  
  
Pippin: Dann nehme ich c.) Blaukraut  
  
Lacrima: Sicher?  
  
Pippin: Ja, ich denke, dass ich mich auf das Publikum verlassen kann.  
  
Lacrima: Und da denkst du richtig, denn c.) Blaukraut ist korrekt!  
  
Publikum: (applaudier)  
  
Pippin: Danke, Leute!  
  
Lacrima: Na siehst du, das ging doch ganz fix. Wollen wir also gleich mit der 200 Ziegen Frage weitermachen?  
  
Pippin: Klar doch!  
  
Lacrima: Herrlich. Die Frage lautet; Wer oder was brennt am schnellsten?  
  
a.) Neun Nazgul  
  
b.) Naturjoghurt mit 2,3 Prozent Fett  
  
c.) Sauron  
  
d.) Faramir  
  
Pippin: Puuuuuuh!  
  
Lacrima: Ja, unsere Fragen sind in der Tat nicht einfach.  
  
Pippin: Also gut . . . dieses Mal kann ich etwas sicher ausschließen.  
  
Lacrima: Und das wäre?  
  
Pippin: Na ja, da Sauron ja quasi schon ein großes, brennendes Auge ist glaube ich nicht, dass er noch brennen kann. Und wenn doch, dann nicht besonders schnell.  
  
Lacrima: Das klingt logisch, hilft aber auch nur ein bisschen.  
  
Pippin: Ja, und deshalb nehme ich am besten erst einmal den 50/50 Joker.  
  
Lacrima: Eine gute Wahl. Es fallen weg;  
  
a.) Neun Nazgul  
  
c.) Sauron  
  
Pippin: Mist! Ich hätte gehofft, dass Sauron stehen bleibt.  
  
Lacrima: Und nun?  
  
Pippin: Joghurt oder Faramir . . . Joghurt oder Faramir . . .  
  
Lacrima: Jaaaaa?  
  
Pippin: Ich nehme meinen letzten Joker.  
  
Lacrima: Dein letzter Joker? Also gut, wenn du meinst. Wen dürfen wir für dich anrufen?  
  
Pippin: Den Truchsess von Gondor.  
  
Lacrima: Kennt der sich denn mit so etwas aus?  
  
Pippin: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber er liest viel im Palantir und so . . .  
  
Lacrima: Na einen Versuch ist es immerhin Wert.  
  
Telefon: KLINGEL! KLINGEL!  
  
Denethor: (abheb) VERDAMMT ICH SAGE ES NICHT NOCH EINMAL! ICH WILL IHRE DÄMLICHE ZEITSCHRIFT NICHT ABONNIEREN!!!  
  
Lacrima: Lacrima Draconis von Man pennich?, freut mich Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.  
  
Denethor: Wa- oh.  
  
Lacrima: Bei mir sitzt-  
  
Denethor: Boromir?? Er hat doch nicht etwa Probleme, oder? Er ist doch so ein intelligenter Junge!! Er wird doch nicht etwa-  
  
Lacrima: Nein, nein. Ich kann Sie beruhigen und zugleich erfreuen, Ihr Sohn hat bereits eine Million gewonnen!  
  
Denethor: Wirklich??? HA! Wusste ich's doch!! (in den Hintergrund) HÖRST DU DAS FARAMIR, DEIN INTELLIGENTER BRUDER HAT EINE MILLION GEWONNEN UND DU HAST ES NICHT MAL BIS ZUR ZWEITEN AUSWAHLRUNDE GESCHAFFT!! (ins Telefon) Äh, Frau Draconis?  
  
Lacrima: Jup?  
  
Denethor: Eine Million . . . von was eigentlich?  
  
Lacrima: Ziegen.  
  
Faramir: (im Hintergrund) Oooooooh, Gondor ist gerettet!! Das Volk hat endlich wieder Ziegen!!  
  
Denethor: (Hg) HALT DIE KLAPPE DU UNDANKBARES GÖR!! (ins Telefon) Ähm . . . Moment Mal. Wenn Boromir schon gewonnen hat, warum werde ich dann angerufen?  
  
Lacrima: Hier sitzt ein alter Bekannter von Ihnen, Herr Peregrin Tuk.  
  
Denethor: Ach der seltsame Barde! Hat mich mit seinem Gejaule beim Essen gestört, sonst aber ein echt toller Kerl . . . wo brennt's denn?  
  
Lacrima: Eine gute Überleitung! Den Rest kann er Ihnen ja selbst erzählen.  
  
Pippin: Denethor?  
  
Denethor: Pip, alte Heulboje!  
  
Pippin: (knurr) Ich . . . hätte da eine Frage.  
  
Denethor: Immer raus damit!  
  
Pippin: Also, wer oder was brennt schneller? Naturjoghurt mit 2,3 Prozent Fett oder Faramir?  
  
Denethor: Hmmmmm, gute Frage.  
  
Pippin: Schnell, die Zeit läuft!  
  
Denethor: Moment Mal. (legt den Hörer zur Seite)  
  
- Im Hintergrund -  
  
Denethor: Faramir!!  
  
Faramir: Was?  
  
Denethor: Dein Vater hat eine wichtige Aufgabe für dich.  
  
Faramir: Für mich???  
  
Denethor: Aber natürlich! Halt mal . . . diesen brennenden Joghurtbecher.  
  
- Stille -  
  
Faramir: AAAAAHHHH!!! AUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAU!!  
  
- Vordergrund -  
  
Denethor: (Hörer nehm) Das Joghurt, ganz sicher.  
  
Pippin: Oh, wow. Danke, Denethor.  
  
Denethor: Aber immer do-  
  
Verbinnung: (getrennt wird)  
  
Lacrima: Nun?  
  
Pippin: Er klang ziemlich überzeugt. Ich verlasse mich darauf und nehme b.) das Joghurt  
  
Lacrima: Wir loggen es ein und sehen, dass es . . . . STIMMT!!  
  
Publikum: (applaudier)  
  
Lacrima: Du hast jetzt bereits 500 Ziegen und stehst knapp vor der ersten Hürde-  
  
Pippin: Ich möchte aufhören.  
  
Lacrima: Wie??  
  
Pippin: Ich möchte aufhören.  
  
Lacrima: Aber . . . aber du hast doch erst-  
  
Pippin: Ja schon, aber 500 Ziegen reichen mir wirklich.  
  
Lacrima: Na ja, aber-  
  
Pippin: Weißt du, ich habe nicht so einen großen Garten wie Boromir, und ich wüsste wirklich nicht, wohin ich die Ziegen tun sollte. In meiner Brieftasche haben doch bestenfalls 70 Stück Platz und meine Bank nimmt schon lange nur mehr Blanko-Scheck-Schimmel.  
  
Lacrima: Also . . . also gut, es ist ja immerhin deine Entscheidung. Bist . . . bist du dir sicher?  
  
Pippin: Ja, ich bin mir sicher.  
  
Lacrima: Nun gut, dann beglückwünsche ich dich hiermit herzlich zu 500 Ziegen!!  
  
Publikum: (APPLAUDIER)  
  
Pippin: (setzt sich ins Publikum)  
  
Lacrima: Mit Hobbits geht es eben immer schneller. Also gut. Ich denke, ein Kandidat geht sich noch aus. Die Auswahl-  
  
Gildor: Sieh mal, was ich in der Garderobe gefunden habe!  
  
Aragorn: (zuck) (blinzel) IHR WERDET MICH NIE BESIEGEN!!  
  
Lacrima: . . . . natürlich nicht. Wenn du mitspielen möchtest, dann setzt dich hin und tu für ein paar Minuten so, als wärst du normal.  
  
Aragorn: Okay! (sich brav zu seinem Pult setz) ((Wenn ich erst eine Million Ziegen habe, dann werde ich sie zu meinen Bodyguards ausbilden und Boromir hat keine Chance mehr gegen mich.)) MUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Alle: oO???  
  
Lacrima: Sagte ich nicht NORMAL??  
  
Aragorn: . . . sorry.  
  
Lacrima: (räusper) Wie auch immer. Die nächste Auswahlfrage lautet: Du willst den Erben des Truchsess von Gondor unauffällig beseitigen, bevor er dich beseitigen kann. Wie gehst du also chronologisch vor?  
  
a.) Ihm in der Garderobe auflauern  
  
b.) Seine Leiche sowie jegliches Beweismaterial eliminieren  
  
c.) Ihn unter einem Vorwand aus dem Studio locken  
  
d.) Ihn mit einem spitzen Gegenstand ermorden  
  
- 20 Sekunden später -  
  
Lacrima: Und die Lösung lautet:  
  
c.) Ihn unter einem Vorwand aus dem Studio locken  
  
a.) Ihm in der Garderobe auflauern  
  
d.) Ihn mit einem spitzen Gegenstand ermorden  
  
b.) Seine Leiche sowie jegliches Beweismaterial eliminieren  
  
Lacrima: Nun, das war ja nicht ganz einfach. Haben es dennoch welche gewusst?  
  
[Leuchttafel]  
  
Aragorn – 2.47  
  
Gandalf – /  
  
Gimli – /  
  
Legolas – /  
  
Merry – /  
  
Sam – /  
  
Aragorn: ICH! ICH! ICH ICH!  
  
Lacrima: (kopfschüttel) Jaja, schon gut.  
  
Aragorn: (sich in die Mitte setz) (grins)  
  
Lacrima: Unser letzter Kandidat für heute ist Aragorn, Sohn Arathorns, Erbe Isildurs oder auch Streicher, Estell, blabla, rhabarber und so weiter. Sein Beruf ist Waldläufer.  
  
Aragorn: Also eigentlich heiße ich ja auch noch-  
  
Lacrima: Interessiert mich nicht.  
  
Aragorn: Und mein wirklicher Beruf ist-  
  
Lacrima: Mit vollkommen egal. Erste Frage; Wie-  
  
Aragorn: Ich möchte meinen Joker einsetzen.  
  
Lacrima: Klar, wir alle zweifeln an deiner Intelligenz, aber willst du nicht trotzdem erst die Frage hören?  
  
Aragorn: Nein.  
  
Lacrima: (seufz) Mir kann's ja egal sein. Also, welchen Joker darf ich für dich verschleudern?  
  
Aragorn: Den Königsjoker.  
  
Lacrima: Den was???  
  
Aragorn: Den Königsjoker.  
  
Lacrima: Was soll der Blödsinn schon wieder? GILDOOOOOOOOR!!!  
  
Gildor: Nun, also (flüsterflüsterflüsterflüster)  
  
Lacrima: WAS??? Und das ist legal?????  
  
Gildor: (flüsterflüsterflüster)  
  
Lacrima: (doppelseufz) Also gut. Aragorn setzt seinen Königsjoker ein. Das bedeutet, er rückt automatisch ohne den geringsten Aufwand vor, zur eine Million Ziegen Frage.  
  
Aragorn: (grins)  
  
Publikum: BUUUUUUUUUUHHH!!! NIEDER MIT DEM ABSOLUTISMUS!!  
  
Aragorn: (Zunge zeig)  
  
Lacrima: Aus jetzt! Aragorn, deine Frage; Wie tötet man einen Werwolf?  
  
a.) mit Feuer  
  
b.) mit Insektenspray  
  
c.) mit einer Wäscheleine  
  
d.) mit Silberkugeln  
  
Aragorn: Das macht es mir wirklich zu einfach.  
  
Lacrima: Tatsächlich?  
  
Aragorn: Natürlich. Die Antwort ist nämlich eindeutig . . . . nein, Moment. Ich glaub ich habe das mit Motte verwechselt. Werwolf sagtest du?  
  
Lacrima: Ja, Werwolf.  
  
Aragorn: Hmmmm . . . wäre die Frage irgendwas mit Truchsess von Gondor gewesen, hätte ich es gewusst.  
  
Lacrima: Das ist mir gleich. Also, was willst du tun?  
  
Aragorn: Ich nehme natürlich den Publikumsjoker. Wenn diese Leute auch sonst zu nichts gebrauchen sind, das werden sie wohl noch wissen . . .  
  
Lacrima: Nach dieser tollen Motivation sicher. Also, an die Geräte!  
  
- 20 Sekunden später -  
  
Lacrima: Und das Ergebnis lautet:  
  
a.) mit Feuer – 0 Prozent  
  
b.) mit Insektenspray – 0 Prozent  
  
c.) mit einer Wäscheleine – 0 Prozent  
  
d.) mit Silberkugeln – 0 Prozent  
  
Aragorn: Was zum-  
  
Lacrima: Nun mein Lieber, sieht ganz nach Stimmverweigerung aus.  
  
Publikum: (Zunge zeig)  
  
Aragorn: --;  
  
Lacrima: Und jetzt?  
  
Aragorn: Rufe ich jemanden an.  
  
Lacrima: Und wen?  
  
Aragorn: Faramir aus Gondor.  
  
Lacrima: Und warum?  
  
Aragorn: WARUM NICHT, VERFLUCHT NOCHMAL???  
  
Lacrima: Hmpf. Na bitte.  
  
Telefon: Klingel!! Klingel!! Klingel!!  
  
Denethor: (abheb) KEIN ZEITUNGSABO VERDAMMT!!! IST DAS DENN SO SCHWER ZU BEGREIFEN????  
  
Lacrima: Herr Denethor? Hier spricht nochmal Lacrima Draconis von-  
  
Denethor: Ihr schon wieder??  
  
Lacrima: Ja, genau.  
  
Denethor: Wie geht's Pippin?  
  
Lacrima: Der ist mit 500 Ziegen nach Hause gegangen.  
  
Denethor: Oh. Gut. Und was jetzt noch?  
  
Lacrima: Nun, wir haben bereits einen neuen Kandidaten und der würde gerne mit Ihrem Sohn sprechen.  
  
Denethor: Aber Boromir ist doch-  
  
Lacrima: Der andere Sohn.  
  
Denethor: Äääääh . . . .  
  
Lacrima: Faramir. Schon mal gehört?  
  
Denethor: Ach DER Sohn. Wer um Himmels Willen ist so dämlich und gibt Faramir als Telefonjoker an?  
  
Aragorn: DEIN ZUKÜNFTIGER KÖNIG, DU THRONANWÄRMER!!!!  
  
Denethor: . . . na das erklärt ja alles. Moment, ich verbinde.  
  
Telefon: Klingel!! Klingel!!  
  
Arwen: (abheb) Schlafzimmer von Faramir aus Gondor, Arwen Undomiel am Apparat, was kann ich für Sie tun?  
  
Aragorn: ARWEN???  
  
Arwen: Aragorn???  
  
Aragorn: Bitte sag, dass du nicht-  
  
Faramir: (im Hintergrund) Mit wem telefonierst du denn schon wieder??  
  
Aragorn: Aber . . . aber . . . aberaberaber-  
  
Arwen: (zu Faramir) Das ist Aragorn, ich glaub der will dich sprechen, wegen dieser Gameshow!  
  
Faramir: (im Hintergrund) Ach so, na dann gib mal her. (Hörer nehm) Hallo? Aragorn?  
  
Lacrima: Hallo Faramir! Ich bin's, Lacrima Draconis von Man pennich?!  
  
Faramir: Hallo Lacrima.  
  
Lacrima: Aragorn ist kurz davor eine Million Ziegen zu gewinnen, hat allerdings eine Frage an dich.  
  
Faramir: Na dann schieß mal los!  
  
Aragorn: WAS MACHT MEINE FREUNDIN IN DEINEM SCHLAFZIMMER????  
  
Faramir: Hmmm . . . . warte, das weiß ich . . . also . . . doch, das ist b.) Blumen gießen. Bin mir ziemlich sicher. Tja, ich muss dann wieder! Tschüss, Aragorn! (aufleg)  
  
Aragorn: OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Lacrima: (grins) Na? War das hilfreich für dich?  
  
Aragorn: . . . . . . . . .  
  
Lacrima: Was is? Entscheidest du dich nun bald oder willst du deinen letzten Joker auch noch einsetzen?  
  
Aragorn: Ich . . . . ich . . . ich . . .  
  
Lacrima: Ichichichich was?  
  
Aragorn: Ich . . . . (sich wieder fass) nehme dann wohl den Joker. ABER ZACKIG!! UND WEHE WENN DA JETZT NICHTS GUTES WEGFÄLLT!!  
  
Lacrima: Dieser freundlichen Bitte können wir natürlich nicht wiederstehen. Wir streichen für dich 50 Prozent und lassen übrig:  
  
a.) i Fur  
  
b.) mi sekten  
  
c.) m ein schlei  
  
d.) Sberkeln  
  
Aragorn: WAS SOLL DAS NUN SCHON WIEDER???  
  
Lacrima: Na was wohl? Wir haben 50 Prozent von jeder Antwort gestrichen.  
  
Aragorn: (zuck) (blinzel) (zuck)  
  
Lacrima: Hast du gewählt? Möchtest du lösen? Oder gehst du lieber ohne Ziegen nach Hause, da du ja alle Gewinnstufen übersprungen hast?  
  
Aragorn: Das . . . das . . . das ist doch ein Komplott gegen mich!!!  
  
Lacrima: Ein Komplott? Wie kommst du denn auf so eine Idee? Gildor, planen wir ein Komplott gegen Aragorn?  
  
Gildor: (mit Boromir Karten spiel) Hm? Was?  
  
Lacrima: Siehst du. Das ist alles nur-  
  
Aragorn: Ihr steckt doch alle unter einer Decke!!!! ABER DAS LASSE ICH MIR NICHT GEFALLEN!! ICH BIN KÖNIG!! ICH ALLEIN!! UND ICH WERDE MICH AN EUCH RÄCHEN!!! AND EUCH ALLEN!! SO WAHR ICH HIER STEHE!!!!!  
  
Lacrima: . . . . du sitzt aber.  
  
Aragorn: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH !!!! (abermals aus dem Studio renn)  
  
Lacrima: (seufz) Gildor?  
  
Gildor: Keine Panik, die Security fängt ihn schon irgendwann wieder ein.  
  
Lacrima: Na dann is ja gut. Hmmm, was soll ich noch sagen?  
  
Gildor: Wie wär's mit tschüss?  
  
Lacrima: Das ist eine gute Idee!! Also dann liebes Publikum; Unserer Sendung neigt sich dem Ende, genauer gesagt ist sie bereits zu Ende und-  
  
Aragorn: (vorbeirenn) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!  
  
Lacrima: Und am Ende sind auch manche mit den Nerven, weshalb wir diese Aufzeichnung jetzt beenden möchten. Es wurde viel gewusst, viel gewonnen und-  
  
Aragorn: (vorbeirenn) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Männer mit der weißen Weste: SO WARTEN SIE DOCH, EURE HOHEIT!!  
  
Lacrima: . . . . und viel gerannt. Äh . . . ja. Wohlan, bis zur nächsten Episode von Man pennich?! Wir sagen tschüss und wünschen Ihnen eine erholsame Woche! Es grüßen Sie  
  
Gildor: Lacrima Draconis  
  
Lacrima: Und Gildor!  
  
Gildor und Lacrima: Tschüss!!  
  
Aragorn: (vorbeirenn) FÜR GONDOR!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Alle: --;;;;;;;  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So. Endlich wieder eine Gameshow! (freu) Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Nehmt meinen Charakterterror nicht ernst, in Wirklichkeit hab ich sie doch alle lieb!  
  
Aragorn: (in einer Zwangsjacke) Sie lügt!! Holt mich hier raus!!  
  
Jaja, braver Thronerbe. (patt patt patt)  
  
Öh, ja. Ferner solltet ihr euch nicht auf die Korrektheit der bei mir erwähnten Fakten verlassen. Sie sind manchmal richtig, oft aber auch erstunken und erlogen. Also Kinder, lesen und nicht lernen!   
  
Es grüßt,  
  
Lacrima Draconis 


End file.
